


Open for me

by swshawnee



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swshawnee/pseuds/swshawnee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Hm,” Wonshik says, and Hakyeon breathes a quiet sigh of relief when the bed finally dips, and Wonshik lifts the covers to slide in under them, pausing as his eyes fall on Hakyeon's tanned back. ”So,” – his hand finds Hakyeon's back, softly stroking its way down to his waist and back up again – ”you weren't touching yourself just now?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open for me

The sheets are still cool against Hakyeon's skin when he hears the door open. He shifts, looking over his shoulder at the source of the sound, and sees his bedroom door push open, illuminated by the light still flowing in through the window next to his bed. The sky outside is grey, and the open curtains guide the heavy, rainy feeling to join him there between his white walls. He likes the atmosphere, even though it reminds him somewhat of loneliess.

But who knows, perhaps that's just why he likes it.

Wonshik pops his head in the room, blue hair on all ends, and Hakyeon feels himself heat up with embarrassment. In this position, half of his bare back is visible to the other man, the rest of him covered up by his thick, white duvet.

”Hey,” Wonshik says, unfazed at first, ”I was just wondering if–” and then he notices the position Hakyeon is in; in bed at such an early hour, before the sun has even begun to set, and, as it seems, naked. He cocks an eyebrow. ”What are you doing?”

”You said you wouldn't be home until tomorrow morning,” Hakyeon replies lowly. It's all he can think of saying.

Wonshik smiles at him, entering the room and closing the door behind him. ”I didn't think I would be. But I'm glad I am.” He takes a few steps closer to Hakyeon's bed, but he isn't quite close enough. The pale light hits him perfectly, and Hakyeon forgets to be embarrassed. ”What are you doing?”

”Not... what it looks like,” Hakyeon chokes out, and curses inwardly when the younger's smile only grows. ”I was just... tired. And bored.” He turns away, nuzzling his face into his pillow. ”I'm always bored when you're gone.”

”Hm,” Wonshik says, and Hakyeon breathes a quiet sigh of relief when the bed finally dips, and Wonshik lifts the covers to slide in under them, pausing as his eyes fall on Hakyeon's tanned back. ”So,” – his hand finds Hakyeon's back, softly stroking its way down to his waist and back up again – ”you weren't touching yourself just now?”

Hakyeon glares at him over his shoulder, but can't hide the relief on his face at the touch. ”No. I was just going to get some sleep.”

”What a waste.” There's a chuckle in his voice, and Hakyeon does his best to pretend he doesn't like it. His resolve crumbles, however, when Wonshik lies down beside him, wraps an arm around his middle and draws him in close. Hakyeon squeaks when the cold zipper of Wonshik's pants meets the skin of his ass, and he jerks away. ”Sorry,” Wonshik laughs and reaches down to rearrange his jeans before following Hakyeon's hips, entangling their legs. ”Better?”

”Much,” Hakyeon replies, relaxing against the other. He closes his eyes as Wonshik's hands begin to roam over his chest and stomach, brushing past his nipples and thumbing his collarbone before sliding down to his hips, movement slow and firm as he knows it needs to be to keep it from tickling.

”Warm,” Wonshik breathes in his ear, and it almost comes out as a whine. Hakyeon nods, loving the feeling that spreads through his body, but stills when Wonshik's lips rest, wet, on his neck, just below his hair.

Hakyeon reaches back blindly and pushes his hand into the other's hair, worn from too many dye jobs. ”You should get rid of these,” he says, nudging his shoulder against Wonshik's chest to indicate his clothes.

”But I like this,” Wonshik replies, hand now on Hakyeon's thigh, gripping tightly, making his skin tingle and his breaths quiver. ”Having all of you open for me in my arms. I don't want to move.” His voice comes out husky, and it sends a shiver down Hakyeon's spine, knowing that the arousal in Wonshik's voice is all because of him. ”God, you're so beautiful.”

Hakyeon groans, pushing back against him, his mind spinning, the way it always does when Wonshik focuses all of his attention on him, when Wonshik loves him. He has never met anybody whose heart he has doubted less in all his life. It isn't even about the other man's words; Wonshik's hands on him are promises in themselves.

”So beautiful,” Wonshik repeats, ”so gorgeous.” He takes Hakyeon's earlobe into his mouth, biting down softly before sucking hard.

Hakyeon can feel himself getting hard as his pulse picks up, and he squirms, because he was telling the truth when he said he was just trying to get some sleep before Wonshik showed up. He's exhausted, and no matter how much he loves being pampered by the other, he doesn't think he has much to offer him right now. ”Wonshik...” he whines, reaching down to stop the other's hand from finding his hardening cock.

”You're tired, I know. Trust me, you'll sleep a lot better if you let me do this for you first.”

Hakyeon sighs and lets go of the other's hand, turning his head to press his lips against Wonshik's. The younger's hand slides up the very inside of his thigh, and the tickling feeling between Hakyeon's legs increases and turns into an ache. Their kiss breaks at Hakyeon's sharp gasp when Wonshik puts his fingers on his cock. Hakyeon does his best to kiss the smile that breaks out on Wonshik's face, but his focus is muddled immediately, his hand tugging on the younger's hair.

Wonshik brings his hand up to his face then, asking Hakyeon silently to help him out. He does; he takes Wonshik's fingers into his mouth one by one and wets them with his tongue, pretending like he can't see the other's jaw clench in a desperate attempt at self-control. When Wonshik's pinky slips out of his mouth, he places one last, firm kiss to the other's lips before finally listening to the strain in his neck and turning away. He whines when he feels those warm lips on his neck again, a whine that turns into a moan when his now wet hand wraps around his cock.

Hakyeon is always sensitive, and always loud, so his whole body tenses as Wonshik works him to full hardness. Hakyeon pushes the sleeve of Wonshik's hoodie up and holds onto his wrist, partly to steady himself, partly to move together, and against his ass he feels Wonshik grow hard along with him.

Wonshik starts a slow pace, just like he knows Hakyeon likes it in moments like this. Hakyeon alternates between pushing back and feeling the other's arousal and thrusting forwards into his loose grip; he doesn't know what turns him on more. ”Good?” Wonshik whispers, still pressing light kisses against his throat.

”Yes, _ah_ – perfect,” Hakyeon moans back. Anything else he would have wanted to say dies on his tongue when Wonshik squeezes him harder, works him just a little faster, so instead he bites down hard on his lip, whimpering in time with Wonshik's strokes.

”Good, don't hold back,” the younger whispers into his ear. ”You sound amazing like this.” Hakyeon splutters in reponse, his cheeks burn but he can hardly feel it beneath the pleasure that builds from somewhere beneath the base of his cock. His moans come out as long, drawn-out whines from the back of his throat, and he feels Wonshik's breathing speed up against his neck and ear. Knowing that he turns the younger on only strengthens his arousal and it's a matter of mere minutes of slow, firm strokes until he feels his orgasm building. His voice breaks as he squeezes his eyes shut, pressing harder into Wonshik's hand, and the other strokes him quicker, knowing all the signs by heart. He flicks his wrist just right and Hakyeon lets out a particularly loud, strangled moan, and Wonshik groans in the back of his throat. The younger sits up suddenly, leaning over him to get a better look at his face, and if it was anyone else, Hakyeon might have felt uncomfortable with his eyes so focused on him, but it's Wonshik, so he doesn't care.

”I love watching your face when you come,” Wonshik murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to his jaw. ”Will you come for me, love?”

Hakyeon throws the sheets off them, chest heaving in the cool air of his room, and almost screams when his orgasm shakes through him. With his eyes closed, he doesn't see it, but Wonshik's lip is pressed between his teeth and his breath is caught in his throat as he watches Hakyeon come undone, ragged moans slipping out as his legs twitch with every touch to his cock.

Wonshik slumps back down against the bed, and as Hakyeon catches his breath, he reaches over to the nightstand for tissues. Once he's cleaned the come off the older man's chest and stomach, he pauses, pressing a few tender kisses to his temple, knowing full and well that the mental tiredness Hakyeon felt earlier has now been replaced by pure physical exhaustion, and he's happy, so happy to be the cause of it. Hakyeon himself is halfway to dream land by the time Wonshik has finished cleaning him up, and he feels bad, a little guilty for falling asleep and leaving Wonshik hard and aching for him, but there's not much he can do. This is just the way it has to be today.

Besides, whenever they wake up again, Hakyeon has all the time in the world to make him feel all shades of amazing.  


End file.
